


Arsenal gives Cheshire an ultimatum

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Not for fans of Jade Nguyen, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After stopping Jade, Roy gives Jade a harsh reality check.
Relationships: Roy Harper and Jade Nguyen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Arsenal gives Cheshire an ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been going through some most recent DC Comics issues and what happened in Rebirth's version of Titans, really ticked me off, which shows how much the universe is ruined, even though I admit New 52 isn't any better but at least it didn't screw the pairings as much as Rebirth, look at what it did with Bruce/Selina, Oliver/Dinah or Clark/Lois for example, completely ruining them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.

Jade was incarcerated in prison as Roy confronted her as she smirked at him after he took her down.

"Have you come here to gloat? Mock, lover?" Jade teased.

"I've come here to tell you I'm done playing this dance, Jade." Roy gritted his teeth. "You used me and seduced me and poisoned me, making me believe that I had relapsed. I wish I hadn't been so stupid to fall for your tricks again but I'm not the only one, who fell for something like that in the past and I'm only human. I used to give you a benefit of a doubt and tried to help you and reach you but you've shown me your true colors."

Jade paled, looking into Roy's eyes and perhaps for the first time, afraid of what he might do.

"I'm done with this song and dance, where you play the innocent terrified victim forced to do terrible things and begs for my help, when you made your choice in the first place. I didn't kill you, because that's not who I am but if you ever get out, don't expect such mercy from me or Nightwing, Donna or my friends anymore, whatever little trust I put into you, it's gone. Next time, I'm not gonna hesitate to put an arrow right between your eyes." Roy vowed before he left, leaving Jade sitting in her cell, staring and contemplating.

**Author's Note:**

> In the category of toxic pairings, going into the category hero/villain, I find Bruce/Talia the absolute worst, with Dick/Tarantula and Roy/Jade right behind, mainly because these three (not counting Shado, despite what she did to Oliver, since in the pre-New 52 timeline she wasn't a villain, from what I recall) seduced, drugged and raped or at the very least forced the respective heroes into non-consensual sex from the heroes' sides.
> 
> So, Jade got exactly what she deserved here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
